


The Impatient Snugglebug

by StarRose



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Handcuffs, Hot Sex, Humour, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Frustration, Spanking, dirty sex talk, public handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-11
Updated: 2006-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRose/pseuds/StarRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco is denied sex, Draco can be a <i>bitch</i>, and when Draco’s being a bitch, Harry needs to teach him a little lesson in self control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impatient Snugglebug

_  
**The Impatient Snugglebug**   
_   


“12 hours without sex.”

Draco sat slumped in a chair in the kitchen, arms crossed, and in a very bad mood. He scowled at the back of Harry’s head as his boyfriend ferreted through the cupboards looking for something Draco had since lost all interest in, what with the notion of no sex for 12 hours floating through his mind.

“Actually,” came Harry’s voice, muffled as he was crawled half way into a cupboard, “considering we have to be at the airport 4 hours before we take off, then after the 12 hour flight having to get our bags, get out the airport, get a taxi, find Ron and Hermione’s place, meet, greet, chat, this all of course if the plane isn’t delayed, it’s probably going to be more like a whole day.”

Draco slumped further into his chair, “24 hours without sex.” He mumbled.

Harry smirked at the whine in Draco’s voice, “I’m sure we can survive for a day Draco.”

“How can you say that so calmly?” Draco griped, finding his eyes had suddenly wandered to Harry’s arse sticking out from the cupboard, “Why do _we_ have to go to _them_ , why can’t they come back to England? Japan’s a bloody long way a way, why of all places did they have to move to the opposite side of the planet?”

“Because Japan is surprisingly where Ron was asked to work as the strategist for the Japanese Quidditch Team, and they can’t come back here because Hermione is pregnant, therefore cannot get on a plane or Apperate. I’ve told you a billion times.”

“And why aren’t we Apperating?”

“Because I hate to Apperate.”

“Well then kindly remind me why in the name of Merlin I’m coming with you.”

Harry leant back out the cupboard and sat back on heels, peering up as his moody boyfriend with a smirk, “Because, you can either come with me and put up with not having sex for 24 hours, or, you can stay here while I go on my own and not have sex for a week.”

The silence hovered around the room, Draco not removing his glaring eyes from Harry’s,

“...I hate you.”

Harry smiled back at him, “I love you too.”

\----

“Draco will you hurry up? The taxi’s going to be here any second!”

Harry stood at the bottom of the stairs, his suitcase waiting patiently by the front door, staring up slightly annoyed at the amount of time Draco took to pack. Harry was not a fussy packer, and couldn’t understand what Draco could possibly be doing to take so long. He himself would grab the essentials, chuck them in his suitcase, grab the first clothes that fell out his wardrobe, chuck them in, close the suitcase and be downstairs in 10 minutes. Draco on the other hand seemed to have been packing for the last three days, and _still_ wasn’t ready.

“Draco!” Harry yelled sharply, before to his horror saw _four_ suitcases hovering down the stairs, Draco following behind waving his wand at them, placing them gently next to Harry’s rather small and insignificant looking one.

Harry gaped at them, before looking back up at Draco as he walked next to him, “What could you possibly have that needs four suitcases?” he inquired.

Draco brushed some invisible dust from his arm and straightened his shirt, before pointing to each individual case, “Clothes, Shoes, Accessories -mainly hair related-, and all the things that you’ve forgotten.” He stated, pointing to the last case.

Harry blinked at him, “Like what?”

“Like your hairbrush-“

“-like _I_ need a hairbrush.”

“Your toothpaste was running out so I put a new one in there for you.” Draco continued, ignoring him, “You didn’t pack enough warm clothes, I don’t want you catching a cold and the weather can be temperamental this time of year and don’t argue I looked it up.” Draco stated as Harry opened his mouth, “I refuse to be seen with you if we go out anywhere nice and you’re in _those_ trainers,” he said, glancing down to the tatty old ones Harry was wearing, “So I’ve put a nice pair of black Prada shoes in there. You completely forgot to even put any swimwear in, I have no idea if we’re going to need any but it’s better to be safe then sorry. You left your sunglasses, didn’t pack enough socks, forgot to pack a nice cloak -“

“-Okay okay I get the idea, I’m a dreadful packer!” Harry chuckled, wrapping one arm lazily around Draco’s waist and kissing him on the cheek, “Sheesh what would I do without you eh?” he smiled.

“Probably make it half way across the world before you realised you had no underwear.” Draco smirked at him through the corner of his eyes, watching as Harry looked down at his suitcase with a puzzled expression.

“I didn’t pack any underwear?”

“No you didn’t. Actually I’m not quite sure what it is you actually have in that case.”

Harry looked back at him smirking, “Oh yeah? Well what about you? Have you packed your entire wardrobe?”

“Don’t be stupid.” Draco said, taking a piece of parchment from his pocket, “I’ve got to have at least one set of clean clothes for when we get back.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “So everything but one outfit.” He looked down at the case Draco had pointed at saying it contained shoes, “And exactly how many pairs of shoes are you taking?”

Draco sighed, “Thirteen, why?”

Harry stared at him, “Draco we’re only going for ten days.”

Draco blinked at him, “Well what if I want to change shoes half way through a day?”

Harry stared at the sincerity on Draco’s face and desperately tried not to laugh. Instead he bit back a grin and shook his head, “Never mind. What’s that?” he asked, nodding to the parchment Draco held.

“Something that you should have done. A list of things to take.” He shoved it into Harry’s hand, “Now read it out and I can mentally check off that I packed everything.”

Harry held up the list and it rolled out, 25 inches long. He stared at it with wide eyes. “Obsessive compulsive much.” he grinned at him.

“Shut up and read it.”

Harry grinned to himself and shook his head, finding the first line on the parchment, “Okay, what have we got. Hair gel.”

“Check.”

“Hairspray.”

“Check.”

Harry glanced over at him smirking, “Comb x2 in case one breaks.”

“Check.”

“Moisturiser.”

“Two kinds, check.”

“So-…soap?” Harry asked looking up at him, “They’ll have soap there you know.”

“I’m going to use as little as possible of anything the Weasley’s own, which means I am bringing my own soap.”

Just then a car horn sounded from outside, and Harry glanced out the window to see their black London cab waiting for them. Shoving the parchment back to Draco, Harry stepped over his own suitcase and opened the front door.

“Right, time to go.”

“But I’m not done checking yet.” Draco protested as Harry picked up his own bag and one of Draco’s.

“Well we haven’t got time for that. Look I’m sure you’ve got everything, I’m surprised there’s anything _left_.”

Draco glanced worryingly down at his list, very quickly running it through his mind. Biting his lip troublingly as he looked back at his cases, he folded up the parchment and left it on the side table by the stairs, before walking over to Harry and placing one hand on the front door, closing it, the other reaching for the wall beside Harry’s head, Harry having to take a step back against the wall.

“Alright,” Draco breathed, “But you better make up for this lack of sex when we get there. I cannot be held responsible if I cum in about 5 seconds though, I won’t have gone this long before without feeling your hard cock buried deep in my tight arse.” He whispered with a smirk straight to his ear, and Harry promptly dropped the suitcases at Draco’s words.

“Ow _fuck_!” Harry swore when one landed on his foot, completely ruining the momentary erotic tension between them as Draco rolled his eyes at him. “You’re gonna pay for that,” Harry said through clenched teeth as he hobbled about on one foot for a moment.

“For what?” Draco asked, a glint in his eyes folding his arms across his chest, “For making you drop the suitcase? Or for turning you on when you know we can’t do anything about it?”

Harry glared at him, another impatient car horn sounding from outside, and with a smirk and a quick raise of quirky eyebrows, Draco opened the front door again. “After you my dear.” He said with a wave of his hand, and Harry reluctantly picked up the suitcases again, pausing in front of him.

“You’re really going to pay for that.” he said, stealing a lingering kiss, “Snugglebug.” He added with a wink as he walked out the door.

Draco flushed a crimson hue, “How many times I have told you to stop calling me that!”

\---

They’d been in the taxi for 20 minutes, Harry dozing off slightly against the door, resting his head in his hand, his elbow leaning delicately on the small hump at the base of the window. They hadn’t said much to each other as the taxi took them towards Heathrow Airport, because Draco was seemingly too busy staring out the window knowing that had forgotten something, but just didn’t know what, and when Draco was in one of his ‘I’m thinking of important things and must not be disturbed on pain of either death or having to listen to me complain for hours upon end for bringing up the subject of me not talking’, Harry knew it was best to let him say something first. The last time Harry had interrupted Draco on one of these little thinking sessions, Draco had promptly burst into frustrated tears for no apparent reason, stormed out the living room and up to their bedroom where he locked the door and refused to let Harry in. All Harry had asked was “Do you want a cup of tea?”. He’d been very glad he hadn’t said “Fancy a shag?”, for he felt he may have gotten a lot longer in the doghouse then just the 6 hours without sex he’d got that day.

And yes, 6 hours without sex was a long time for them.

Which was why Harry was half dreading what Draco was planning on doing to him by the time they reached Ron’s and Hermione place and settled in the for night. Well, he says half dreading, but it was more like half excitedly nervous and half oh-yes-I’m-so-going-to-have-the-best-shag-of-my-life.

“LEG WAX!”

Harry’s elbow promptly slid off the door in shock and banged his head against the glass.

“ _Ow_! Wer…what?” Harry said, blinking rapidly as his brain tried to reawaken, rubbing his forehead where he’d hit it.

Suddenly his shoulders where grabbed forcefully and was turned around to face Draco, who shook him vigorously. “My leg wax!! I _knew_ I’d forgotten something!” came the panicked exclamation from the blond.

Harry yawned, apparently unfazed by Draco shaking him, “So? We can just buy some at the airport.”

Draco looked mortified, “I’m not putting _muggle_ wax on _my_ legs! Not only is it an affront to everything I am, but doesn’t that stuff hurt?”

“I don’t know I’ve never used it!” Harry exclaimed, “You’re the effeminate one not me.”

Draco narrowed his eyes at him, “I am not effeminate, I just like to take care of my appearance that’s all.”

Harry grinned and hid another yawn behind his hand, “Yeah you keep telling yourself that.”

\----

Ron had never understood how Harry could put up with Draco, but as Harry had once told him, one had to know how to handle a Malfoy, and as Draco had told Harry many a time when completely inebriated with lust and exhaustion, Harry knew how to handle a Malfoy _very_ well indeed.

Although Harry had to admit, when said Malfoy was not only going somewhere he didn’t want to go, to meet people he didn’t like, on a mode of transportation he’d never been on, plus the fact it was muggle created, said Malfoy was being a lot more difficult to get along with than normal.

Not counting of course, knowing that he wasn’t going to get laid for the next 24 hours either.

“Will you stop fidgeting?”

So now, after hurrying off to buy Draco’s leg wax in the airport for him, Harry found himself sitting in a window seat with Draco beside him by the aisle. Since they’d sat down Draco had moved around in his seat and stood up so many times to get comfortable Harry had lost the amusement of it all and now just wanted his boyfriend to sit down and just relax! 12 hours was a long time on a plane, and if he was going to act like this the whole way he was going to ignore him, and he really didn’t want to ignore him.

“Well these seats are uncomfortable, and there’s not enough leg room, and the lightings too bright, and it’s too noisy, and they’d better have decent food I-“

“Draco will you stop being so pernickety!” Harry exclaimed, slightly pissed off now, “We haven’t even left the ground yet, I didn’t force you to come along!”

Draco scowled at him and crossed his arms, staring at the back of the seat in front of him, “Yes you did, you just don’t know you did.” He mumbled, “Bloody 24 hours without sex my arse.”

Harry couldn’t help but smirk at that, “Well think of it this way, now we’re on the plane at least it’s less hours then it was when we left home.”

“Well I still intend to get it down even further,” Draco said, pinging the elastic pocket netting in front of him on the seat, “because as soon as we arrive at Weasley’s you can dispense with the pleasantries with them until the morning, and I demand that we be shown our room straight away.”

Harry chuckled and went back to flicking through the emergency procedure manual he’d pulled out from the elastic pocket, “I don’t think Ron and Hermione will really appreciate me turning up after not seeing them for 7 months and say nothing but a quick Hi before disappearing upstairs with you for the night. Hermione will yell at me and Ron will either give me the puppy dog eyes or kill _you_ , depending on what mood he’s in.”

“Yes well his libido won’t be close to exploding will it, so how is he supposed to understand?”

Harry smiled and glanced over at him, “Draco, Hermione’s 8 and half months pregnant remember. Ron’s been deprived of sex for a lot longer than you would have been.”

Draco grimaced, “Please do not put that image in my head Harry, it’s bad enough it’s straight, let alone those two.”

Harry chuckled again and glanced out the window as the plane began to move off down the runway, ready to take off.

\----

“I hate aeroplanes.”

Harry, who’d been dozing off again, glanced down at his watch that told him they were four hours into their flight, and closed his eyes again resting his head against the seat.

“Well, considering you’ve been doing nothing but complaining about absolutely everything since we woke up this morning, then gee, I would never have guessed.”

Draco looked across at him with darkened eyes, “Sarcasm, Harry, is the process of a weak mind.” He said slowly.

“Insults, Draco, make it less likely we’re going to have sex when we get to our room.” Harry copied, smirking to himself and earning a whack on the arm for doing so.

“Do not even joke about that.” Draco warned, “I don’t like planes, I don’t like the food they’re serving, there’s nothing to do, and I want to get off.”

Harry opened one eye and peered over at him, smirking, “Is that ‘Want to get off the plane’, or the other kind of getting off?”

“Both.” Draco said, still scowling, “This muggle contraption makes me nervous. Completely unreliable, anything could go wrong and there’d be nothing they could do about it.”

Harry blinked watched him carefully for a moment. Draco glanced around him nervously, before fixing his eyes once again on the seat in front of him, huddling down further in his seat. Harry sat up straight and smiled softly at him,

“Oh I get it. I know why you’re in such a bad mood. You’re scared aren’t you?”

Draco’s head shot round to him, “I’m not scared!” he spat at him, “I’m just….wary, that’s all. I don’t trust this… _machine_. A broomsticks much better.”

Harry snorted loudly, “You wanna fly on a _broomstick_ to Japan? Be my guest, I’m not sitting on a broomstick for that long, least this is more comfortable.”

“More comfortable or not, with a broomstick at least you know it’s your own life in your hands, and not in the hands of some _muggle_. I much prefer the feeling of something long and firm between my legs.”

Harry chortled under his breath, a grin spreading across his face, “Yes I’m well aware of your fondness for something long and firm between your legs.”

Draco, having not realised what he’d said, blushed a bright crimson. “Yes, well…” he coughed embarrassingly, “If, perish the thought, we _do_ crash, we can easily just apperate and escape, whether you like it or not. And besides, if we crash I can just _blame you_ , this is after all your entire fault we’re flying on this thing. Just because you’re scared of Apperating, you big pouffy wuss.”

Harry turned towards him with an amused smile, “Have you always been such a bitch?”

“Only when I’m being denied sex.”

\-----

After watching a movie, Harry had managed to get an hour of sleep before he was woken up by Draco resting his head on his shoulder. It turns out the lights had now been dimmed and the flight attendants had been handing out blankets for people to make it more comfortable for sleep. It was a night flight, so sleep was essential if they were to have any energy at all when they arrived.  
Harry looked over him and saw that Draco had covered him with the same blanket he’d covered himself with, and having pushed up the armrest between them, now lay curled up next to him under their blanket.

Draco may be a demanding fussy little bitch at times, but when it came down to it, he was a snugglebug at heart. He’d always deny it of course when Harry would bring it up that Draco had cuddled him so closely on the couch that evening, or had refused to let Harry go after they’d made love one night and had buried his head against Harry’s neck smiling tiredly to himself. Draco always denied it was him who intertwined their fingers together, and rested his legs over Harry’s just for the sake of skin touching skin. Harry found it very cute, and would soon have the denying Malfoy melting in his arms as he kissed him thoroughly, the snugglebug in Draco betraying the Slytherin and taking full control, Draco grabbing onto Harry’s shirt and holding him as close as he could, before intertwining their legs where they stood, hungry for contact.

Harry smiled softly down at the blond head resting on his shoulder, just at the crock of his neck, and maneuvered one arm slowly as to not wake his little snuggly one, and wrapped it gently around his waist, pulling him a little closer. Sometimes Draco said the most important things without even opening his mouth.

“Harry I’m so horny.”

Harry grinned despite his romantic thoughts at the whisper that came from Draco’s mouth. Well, that didn’t last long. “Do you have any self control at all?” he asked, and Draco slowly moved his head, pressing his lips against the base of Harry’s neck, before slowly moving them upwards, kissing patches of skin softly.

“I’m so hard for you right now…” he whispered against his neck, his voice husky, “I can’t do this, I want you…”

Harry stroked the top of his head affectionately, before kissing his hair softly, “Try and get some sleep.” He said gently.

“Sleep.” He scoffed, moving away from Harry and sitting up, “I can’t sleep, I’m too horny for sleep.” He whined.

Harry looked down as the blanket fell from around Draco when he sat up, and saw it just resting above his hip. Harry grinned wickedly as an idea come into his head.

“Can’t we have a quick shag in there?” Draco whispered so the others around him didn’t hear, as he pointed to a toilet cubicle a young man just came out of.

“Nope, not anymore.” Harry replied regretfully, “Used to be able to get away with that, but they monitor who goes in now. You get fined.”

“It’s worth the risk.” Draco stated quickly, grabbing Harry’s hand in an attempt to pull him up.

“No it’s bloody well not!” Harry exclaimed, pulling his arm away, “They’ll knock on the door and tell us to come out, and I’m not having every single person sitting within eyes view of the cubicle knowing what we were trying to do!”

The woman sitting in front of Harry turned around to the gap in between her seat and glared at them, “Do you mind?” she stated grumpily, before turning back to the book she was trying to read.

Harry glared at Draco, “ _See_? Now stop it, and besides,” he added with a smirk, tracing one finger down Draco’s arm, “I think I know of another way I can help you out.”

Draco raised an eyebrow cautiously, “How?”

Looking down Harry lifted up the blanket that had fallen down and grabbed Draco pulling him over slightly to sit closer, covering them both with the blanket up to their shoulders.

Draco frowned, “What on earth are yo—AH!”

Draco clamped a hand over his mouth and looked quickly to the person sitting beside him across the aisle. The man was asleep, snoring softly with headphones stuck in his ears, and Draco let another, especially _quiet_ though, moan escape through his lips into his hand as Harry had unzipped his trousers and wrapped his hand around Draco’s cock under the blanket in one full swoop.

Harry sniggered to himself, “You complaining to me that I hadn’t packed any underwear…you’re not even wearing any.”

“Harry…” Draco gasped quietly, sinking lower in his seat so the flight attendants at the end couldn’t see the expression on his face.

“This is the best I can offer you,” Harry said, leaning over to whisper in his ear, “So like it or lump it.”

He licked at Draco’s earlobe as he squeezed his cock gently, running his thumb up the underside right to the tip, Draco shivering in his seat.

“What, if we get caught?” Draco managed to gasp out.

“Thought you said it was worth the risk.” Harry grinned as he kissed the side of his mouth.

“Ughh, yes, but…” Draco couldn’t really think why he was exactly complaining as Harry expertly rubbed his closed hand up and down his desperate-for-sex cock, and couldn’t stop himself leaning into Harry’s lips for a sweet kiss.

Draco found his left hand grabbing hard at the arm rest, his right grabbing a fist of Harry’s shirt under the blanket as he sank even further into his seat, his eyes fluttering closed blissfully, desperately trying not to moan no matter how much it wanted to escape him.

“You know what I’m going to do to you later?” Harry whispered seductively in his ear, Draco’s cock throbbing in response, “I’m going to pound you so hard into the bed you’re not even going to know your own name when you come screaming.”

Draco gasped just at the very image that came with and couldn’t stop the groan that escaped him this time, “Merlin…Harry…nnghhh…”

Harry worked his hand faster over Draco’s cock, Draco’s breath becoming shorter, that moment of bliss about to escape him. Just a bit more, a bit more and he’d…

“Ahem.”

Harry’s eyes went wide, his hand freezing in its movements, and he slowly leant back in his seat away from Draco, Draco’s face burning red as he looked away from the aisle, staring at Harry’s chest as the female flight attendant stood next to him.

“I’m terribly sorry to interrupt gentlemen, but the seatbelt signs have been turned on. If you could please ensure that you’re both fastened safely to your seats.”

Harry coughed embarrassingly, “Yes, thank you.” He said quietly, peering up at the smart looking lady in the light blue uniform, a small smile on her lips as she looked at Draco trying to hide the blush on his face, and noticing the rather obvious shape of an arm heading to his groin under the blanket.

She leant down slightly and whispered, “I should warn you, the food trays will be coming along in just a minute.” She said kindly, smiling knowingly at them before standing up and heading off back down the aisle.

There was a short pause between the two boys. “I think we’ve just been caught.” Harry said quietly, Draco having now buried his face against Harry’s neck, Harry having to remove his hand from what it was currently wrapped around in fear of someone else walking past while he was whispering erotic nothings into Draco’s ear.

“I was so close…” Draco groaned in misery, “So close…” he panted.

“Try and think of something else.” Harry offered unhelpfully.

“Harry.” Draco stated flatly, “I’ve just had your hands down my trousers with dozens of unknowingly people around us. There couldn’t be much more of an erotic situation at this moment.”

He could feel his hardened cock wanting Harry’s hand back again. What was he going to do? He couldn’t stay like this for the next who knows how many hours left on this plane journey.

“Well, I dunno, think of…” Harry wracked his brain to try and think of the most disturbing thing to put Draco off his hard on, “Think of…” and then he got an image, and he grinned, “Think of little kids crying when Snape dressed as Santa Claus is trying to give them presents.”

Draco blinked widely, Harry trying not to laugh at his own image, before Draco sat up straight and stared wide eyed at the chair in front. He breathed slowly, blinked some more, then looked down at himself, “You know…that actually worked.”

Harry grinned, “Well it is a rather disturbing image. Just think of that all the way to Japan and I think you’ll last.”

\----

“Tired. Can’t be tired. Need shag. Must have shag.”

Harry grinned to himself as Draco dragged along behind him as they walked up the steep steps to Ron’s and Hermione’s house. Draco had resorted to monosyllabic sentences, which either meant one of two things. He really was tried, or he was so horny he couldn’t think straight.

Unfortunately, as Draco knew nothing about airports, and Harry not really knowing much about them either, they’d spent a whole hour waiting for their luggage at the baggage claim only to realise when Harry had wandered off to get a drink and spotting a sign, that they’d been waiting at the wrong one for their flight. Trudging all the way to the other end of the long room, they found their 5 bags the only ones still circling round and round the conveyer belt, and Draco had spent the entire time in the taxi to Ron’s place (after waiting for another half an hour for it to arrive) glaring at Harry with his arms crossed, telling him that the image of Snape making little kids cry was starting to wear off, and he really could have done without all that waiting around, taking time out of their possible shagging time.

The taxi had gotten lost on the way, which wasn’t really the drivers fault as Harry only had very vague directions as to where his friends actually lived. Another hour and half later and they finally found the place, paying the expensive drive and heading up to the house, Draco switching between looking like he was about to collapse from exhaustion, to pouncing on Harry and ripping his clothes off. The poor blond hadn’t had much sleep on the plane, and once again refused to admit he’d practically encircled himself around Harry the one time he did fall asleep, warning him not to call him Snugglebug again.

Harry took the last step to the front door and stood waiting for Draco, who now out of sight from any muggles, was using his wand to hover the suitcases up the long line of steps up the hill. As he reached the top, he turned to Harry, currently looking like he was about to pounce on him.

“I shall say hello and nothing more.” He informed his boyfriend, “Then I don’t care which room I drag you into as long they don’t disturb us until the morning.”

Harry smiled at him and rang the doorbell, “Play nice Draco and I’ll play nice with you.”

\----

So, three hours later.

Ron and Hermione sat on large cushiony red armchairs, chatting away aimlessly to Harry who sat on an equally cushiony red sofa, grins on all their faces. Seven months was a long time to not see your best friends, and despite the long day they’d already had, Harry was still cheerful and bright as always, happy to finally be here and seeing his friends.

Draco, however, was the only one not to have a smile on his face. He was sitting next to Harry on the sofa, his arms crossed, glaring dangerously at Ron for the past half an hour. Not that Ron had noticed, or even acknowledged Draco was sitting there. They’d had a brief eye contact when Ron had opened the door, but other then that not a word between them. Harry had nudged Draco to be nice again, so had at least shook Hermione’s hand, her large bulging stomach showing just how close she was to having her baby.

Draco was tired, Draco was horny, Draco was going to kill the idiotic red head in front of him if he didn’t shut up about the Japanese Quidditch Team and let him drag Harry to bed before he pounced on him and demanded sex right here and now in front of them.

And at the moment the thought that that was actually becoming a good idea through all this sexual frustration worried Draco rather a lot.

“Okay Ron, enough.” Hermione suddenly said, putting up her hand, “These two have had a long trip over here and should get some sleep. We have ten days to catch up, so let’s do it when they both don’t look like they’re about to collapse.”

Draco’s eyes went wide. Goodness, the mudblood had done something good for him for a change.

Just wished she’d said that the moment they’d walked in the door.

There exchanged more hugs and slaps on Harry’s back as Ron, reluctantly to say the least, showed Harry and Draco the bedroom they’d be sharing. Hermione had wanted to show them knowing there’d be less tension, but in her current state took rather a long time to walk up the stairs, so ordered Ron to behave and to leave Harry and Draco’s relationship alone.

With a grin to Ron they said goodnight, and Harry shut the door, leaving him and Draco alone in their room, a large comfortable double bed to one side.

“So,” Harry began, turning to face Draco who stood there still glaring, arms still folded across his chest, “We’re alone.” Harry stated softly.

“Finally.” Draco said through clenched teeth, although not making any move towards him.

Harry surveyed him for a moment, “You tired sweetheart?”

“Don’t play the pet names with me _Potter_. Yes I’m bloody well tired but other parts of me say otherwise.”

Harry smirked softly, “The Snape image worn off now huh?”

“That wore off hours ago.” Draco said, now taking a step towards him, brows still furrowed in annoyance, “I’ve been wanting to jump you ever since we got here, and the temptation nearly got the better of me.”

“Is that so?” Harry smirked, also taking a step towards him as he reached out and wrapped an arm gently around the base of his back, pulling Draco’s hips towards him as they met in the middle, the hardness from both of them very evident, “So what are we doing still standing here?” he whispered against Draco’s lips, and in his answer found a very aroused Slytherin attacking his clothes furiously, ripping away Harry’s shirt before grabbing the back of his head and crashing their lips together.

Tongues swept through each other mouths, the forcefulness in Draco’s kiss making up for all the lack of kisses he’d had all day. “You’d better make this up to me.” Draco whispered roughly against Harry’s lips, as Harry pulled Draco’s own shirt away, dipping his head to his neck and sucking a trail back up, Draco clawing at his back.

“Oohh…” Draco sighed as Harry bent down further, grabbing Draco’s arse forcefully while he licked across one nipple, sucking it hard, “Oh I want you…” he moaned, Harry squeezing his arse hard through the fabric.

They made quick work of anything else they wore, and Draco, being as desperate as he was, was on his hands and knees on the bed with his arse in the air before Harry had even thought to ask.

“Harry…” Draco breathed, wiggling his arse seductively, “My body’s been wanting you all day, don’t make me wait any longer…”

Harry watched momentarily mesmerized by that perfect arse wiggling from side to side, before he snapped out of it and knelt behind him, running one hand over one perfectly smooth pale cheek, Draco sighing softly at the contact. As Harry placed one small soft kiss on the other cheek, a wickedly evil idea came to mind, and he smiled against his skin.

“You know,” Harry said, pulling away, “You were a very naughty boy on that plane.”

“What?” Draco said impatiently, looking over his shoulder.

“You really do have no sense of control over that little sexual monster inside you do you?” Harry said, grinning as he stroked one finger in a figure of 8 pattern across one cheek, Draco moving back against him indicating to stop with the chatter and get to the shagging.

“Harry for Merlin’s sake come on.” Draco pleaded, unable to just stay still anymore, and with Harry’s help or not (although preferable with), he was going to come this night one way or another and put one hand between his legs to grasp at his cock, desperately wanting the release he’d needed all day.

“Oh no you don’t.” Harry said, quickly grabbing Draco’s wrist and pulling his hand away, Draco growling in annoyance before suddenly falling flat to the bed when Harry grabbed his other wrist too, pulling them forward, and with a mutter of a wandless spell under his breath, Draco suddenly found his hands handcuffed to the metal barred headboard.

Draco groaned again, “Harry this isn’t time for one of your sexual fantasies, I just want a good hard fuck!”

Harry grinned at his desperate little Slytherin, patting him on the hand before leaning down to steal a quick kiss, sucking on Draco’s bottom lip, “Oh don’t worry honey, you’ll get a _good, hard, fuck_ alright,” he emphasized slowly, the words going straight through Draco’s ears and zooming straight to his already straining cock, “but first you’re going to have to learn a little bit of self control.” He winked at him and licked his lips slowly, before heading back behind him, kneeling between his legs.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Draco asked breathlessly, trying to see over his shoulder but unable to turn enough what with his hands handcuffed in front of him, his hard cock digging into the mattress beneath him.

“Just a little something we’ve never tried before.” Harry answered.

SLAP!

“Uhh!” Draco’s hips involuntary jerked forward when Harry spanked him, his cock twitching against the fabric of the bed. “You…”Draco began, a deep blush on his cheeks, “You _spanked_ me!” he exclaimed.

SLAP!

“Urgh…” Draco screwed his eyes shut, completely overwhelmed on how absolutely erotically fantastic that felt.

SLAP!

“You like that?” Harry asked, caressing the slowly reddening cheek gently, before slapping it again.

“Ohhh yessss…” Draco hissed, pulling against his restraints, “Do it again.”

SLAP!

“Agh!”

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

“Nnngh…uh…uh, _fuck_ Harry!!” Draco cried, burying his head into the pillow and grinding his hips into the bed, his cock burning against it.

Harry saw that Draco was trying to get as much friction on his cock as possible, so hooked one arm under his waist and pulled his arse into the air, Draco having to bend his knees, his legs spreading automatically.

Harry grinned at Draco’s obedience and leant forward, kissing each red tinted cheek of his arse, feeling the heat on his lips. “You’re such a slut Draco.”

“Ohh, Harry…” Draco moaned desperately, “Please…”

“What do you want me to do?” Harry asked with a smirk, “Do you want me to do _this_?”

Before Draco could ask what, he felt Harry’s hot tongue work its way across his cheek, leaving a cool wet trail across the burning heat before delving into his tight channel, Draco’s hips bucking again, the handcuffs rattling against the metal as he did so.

“Oh _fuck_ , oh _fuck yes_!” Draco gasped, his eyes tightly shut and biting his bottom lip as Harry worked that magic tongue of his inside him. “Oh, please….oh fuck it please…”

SLAP!

“You do swear a lot during sex don’t you?” Harry smirked against his skin, earning an annoyed growl from Draco that he’d stopped moving his tongue. Harry soon returned to his teasing though and licked around his entrance again, darting his tongue inside quickly, Draco melting beneath him.

“I don’t think….I’ve ever been…quite as desperate…as I am now…” Draco panted, desperately trying to push back against Harry’s mouth as he fucked him with his tongue.

Harry smiled and pulled back, ordering the tube of lube from inside his bag to get out here this instant, the zip on the case opening and out floating a small familiar bottle. Flipping open the cap, Harry poured some onto his fingers.

“You want me to fuck you don’t you?” he whispered hoarsely, before pushing two digits into Draco’s arse, Draco nodding frantically into his pillow, his hands grabbing at the metal bars.

“You want my hard cock deep inside you…” Harry continued, scissoring the painfully aroused Draco, the blond moaning and writhing relentlessly on the bed. He was perfectly well ready, but this was where Draco had to learn patience.

“You want me to pound my cock inside you, hitting that sweet spot _over_ and _over_ and _over_ again…” Harry drawled, finding that certain spot with his fingers and brushing over it, Draco bucking into his hands and letting out a long heated groan. Harry slowly added a third finger, before he moved to that pleasurable spot again and brushed passed it, then again, again and again…

“ _Ahhh_ , oh fu-“

SLAP!

“ _FUCK_! Aghhh….uhhh…..ngh…” Draco was beyond forming words anymore, his head buried so far into his pillow he surely couldn’t be breathing properly. His cock was dripping with precum, so hard that the tip was touching his stomach, and Harry hadn’t even touched it yet.

“You want me to fuck you so hard until you come screaming so loudly…”

SLAP!

“ _Uhhhhhhhh_ oh for the love of _Merlin_ if you don’t fuck me right now I swear I’ll never speak to you again!”

Somehow that jumble of words in his brain managed to come out as an understandable sentence, and Draco bit down so hard on his lip it started to bleed. He was so aroused he thought he’d explode! Of all the times Harry had to do this to him it had to be on the one time he’d been denied this very feeling for a whole day!

Harry smiled lovingly at him, removing his fingers despite Draco’s groan of displeasure, and leant over him, turning his head so he could kiss him. Draco lapped hungrily and frantically at Harry’s lips, the groans pouring out of his mouth. He’d never wanted him so badly. He’d never been so turned on.

“Fuck me Harry.” he whispered harshly against his lips, panting madly, “Pound me so hard that I won’t even know my own name when I come for you, just like you said.”

It was strange, but having been so preoccupied with making Draco completely melt and writhe before him, Harry had almost forgotten about himself, but with those words tumbling from Draco’s mouth, his brain had finally decided to acknowledge the fact that he was so horny he could probably come himself any minute. Harry gulped at the gorgeous sight laid out before him, his cock twitching in the anticipation what they were about to do.

“But please take these off…” Draco pleaded, rattling the handcuffs, “I want to hold you, I haven’t been able to hold you all day.”

At the soft pleading tone in his voice, Harry’s evil teasing side melted away, and to be truthful, he wanted to have Draco in his arms too. He’d missed him so much today. With a flick of his hand the handcuffs were gone, and immediately Draco turned over, grabbing Harry and forcing his tongue deep down his throat, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing his whole body against him, their cocks rubbing against one another.

Draco pulled back quickly though, too desperate to feel Harry inside him to kiss him for too long, and laid flat on his back, his legs spread wide and shuffling down the bed slightly so his hips rested on Harry’s knees, rising off the bed. Harry quickly spread more of the lube on his own pulsing cock, before leaning down one more time for another heated kiss. He hooked his arms under Draco’s thighs and raised them up further, the backs of his legs resting against Harry’s shoulders.

“I love you.” Harry whispered, Draco completely lost in lust when he felt the head of Harry’s cock at his entrance, before Harry thrust forward in one long swoop and buried himself right to the hilt.

“AHHH!” Draco flung his head back and let out the most gorgeous long sounded groan Harry had heard all day. “H-Harry!” he panted, and Harry immediately moved inside him, pulling out nearly all the way before plunging back inside.

There were no slow movements here, the heat far too intense for them both to be slow, and instead Harry pounded him over and over again, relentlessly hitting that sweet spot inside him. Draco was totally incoherent as he tossed his head from side to side, his hips completely raised off the bed, the headboard banging loudly and rhythmetly against the wall behind him.

Unintelligible mumbles came tumbling from his lips as Harry fucked him so hard and so fast. The friction and heat was insane, the lack of sex all day about to come to a literal bursting point.

“Oh…Draco, you’re…nngh…” Harry groaned, watching his cock slid in and out of that tight hole, pounding his love with everything he had. Draco looked absolutely orgasmic, with his flushed cheeks, his mouth open and the small strangled sounds emitting from him.

“H-Harry…I’m…oh _fuck_!” he gasped, arching upwards, the sweat dripping down his legs.

“You coming for me?” Harry panted.

“Nngghh…” Draco nodded urgently, grasping desperately at the bed sheets.

“You gonna come _hard_ for me baby?”

Draco whimpered desperately at his words, but Harry wasn’t finished with his lesson of self control just yet. He could see the orgasm about to hit Draco with full force, and he reached in between them and grabbed the base of Draco’s cock, squeezing just tight enough to stop that burst of insurmountable pleasure springing forth.

 _“What the hell are you doing?!”_ Draco screamed at him, looking up for a brief moment before the feeling of Harry still pounding away in his arse becoming too much to bear, and his head fell back against the pillow, moaning loudly, “Oh Merlin let me come! Please let me come! _Please Harry_!” he groaned.

Seeing Draco begging him to let him come sent a jolt of electricity straight his own cock, and it took every piece of will Harry had left not to come himself.

“You want this?” Harry asked breathlessly, slowing his thrusts pulling all the way out, before plunging back in hard and deep, hitting that spot again as another blissful groan emitted from Draco’s lips, thrusting his hips up to meet him, “What will you do for me if I let you come?”

The look of pure ecstasy on Draco’s face was something Harry would never get tried of, “Oh Harry I’ll do anything you want _just let me come **please**_ …” Draco panted, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Harry smirked, leaning down and slipping his tongue in between his lips, Draco burying his hands in his hair kissing him frenziedly. Harry began pumping into him once again, loosening his grip on the base of Draco’s cock to let the pleasure seep through, and began to fist it furiously in time with his merciless thrusts inside him. Draco’s voice seemed to break a pitch higher,

“H-h-h—“ Draco buried his hands in his own hair, a look of absolute heaven on his face, “—ohhh _FUCK…HARRY_!!” and with a scream came harder then he’d ever done before, arching high off the bed, his hands behind his head pushing himself up further and further wanting more and more of everything Harry was doing to him.

That image was all Harry needed as he felt that familiar tense knot in his stomach, and with Draco’s orgasm riding around his cock and squeezing it tight, Harry screwed his eyes shut and came with a loud groan deep inside him, riding his own orgasm out as Draco lay breathless and sated beneath him.

Pulling out and collapsing on top of him, Harry placed a gentle loving kiss to the side of Draco’s mouth, both panting to regain their breath, before he rested his head on Draco’s shoulder and muttered a cleaning spell for both of them.

“I…I hate you.” Draco panted quietly, before wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist and his arms around his neck, nuzzling his hair, “But I love you so much.”

Harry smiled warmly against Draco’s skin, moving his head and finding Draco’s lips, sweet short kisses shared between them as their heartbeats returned to normal. Eventually Harry rolled off him to one side, Draco immediately snuggling up next to him, wrapping one arm around his chest and resting his head just at the side of Harry’s neck, his nose just touching his jaw.

“I hate it when you talk to me like that.” he said gently, eyes closed as he intertwined their legs.

“Like what?” Harry inquired, also too tied to even open his eyes.

“Saying all those things when we make love. It drives me mad.”

Harry chuckled gently, “I know.”

“And I can’t believe you _spanked_ me!”

Again Harry chuckled, “I know.”

“I can’t believe you just did all that, never torture me like that again.” Draco commanded, pressing himself further into him and resting one hand by Harry’s cheek, playing with a few wisps of his hair.

Harry finally opened his eyes and smirked down at him, “Didn’t hear you complaining.”

“I was complaining the entire time in case you hadn’t noticed.”

“Oh really?” Harry asked amused, “Well I distinctively remember you saying you’d do anything for me so as long as I fucked you, isn’t that right?”

He watched as a slow blush crept to the top of Draco’s ears as his love tried to bury his face against his neck, “That’s not the point.” came the quiet muffled response.

Harry wrapped the arm that Draco was laying on around his shoulders, pulling him close and kissing his forehead, “Aren’t you curious as to what I want you to do?”

A pause. “Not really.” came the strangely timid voice. “I didn’t think anything could surprise me, but you just spanked me and proved me wrong.”

Harry grinned lazily against his forehead, “It’s nothing bad, I just want you to admit something.”

Draco slowly raised his head, blinking at him curiously. “Admit something?”

“Yep, that’s all.” Harry smiled, but somehow Draco didn’t trust this smile, and he raised one eyebrow.

“Oh really?” he said flatly, “And what might that be?”

Harry tried not to giggle at the wary expression on his face, “I want you admit you’re a snugglebug.”

Draco’s eyes went wide and he blushed, pulling away from Harry’s embrace and sitting up.

“No way! I told you I’m not a snugglebug!”

“Oh yes you are.” Harry chuckled, “You’ve been moving around on me just now and playing with my hair, you do it every time.” Harry placed his hands on Draco’s shoulders as the blond turned his head away with a “hpmh” and a dramatic flick of his hair.

“No I wasn’t.”

“Yes you were.”

“ _No_ I wasn’t.”

“You’re a snugglebug.”

“No I’m not!”

“Admit it and I’ll spank you again?”

Draco turned back to him with a glare, “How is _that_ supposed to make me admit anything when I didn’t like it?”

Harry sniggered to himself, “You were telling me to keep doing it, and so explain how you were moaning and writhing about on this bed begging me to fuck you afterwards?”

Draco opened his mouth to answer, but paused and shut it again when no answer came to his brain, ignoring the blush on his cheeks. Seeing this paused and slightly confused reaction, Harry grinned and wrapped one arm around his waist, running his hand down his back before slipping it between the bed over his arse. He leant in close and whispered against Draco’s lips.

“If you don’t admit that you’re a snugglebug, then I promise I won’t spank you again, but if you do admit it, I get to spank you whenever I like.”

He licked his lips teasingly, watching as Draco gulped nervously, his grey eyes following Harry’s tongue.

“You…” Draco said breathlessly, staring back into those emerald eyes, feeling Harry squeeze his arse in a gentle reminder of what he had been doing to it, and Draco found his breath lost to the wind. He glanced away, that blush still remaining on his cheeks, and whispered very very quietly a certain few words. Harry just caught them, but that wasn’t quite enough.

“Come now Draco, a little louder then that I think.” He smirked, enjoying this far too much.

“ _Fine_!” Draco snapped angrily, turning back to him, “I admit I’m a snugglebug! I love to cuddle you because you’re all warm and heavenly. There, happy now?”

Harry smiled at him, keeping the warm and heavenly remark in his mind to tease him about another day, and brushed a piece of hair gently out of Draco’s eyes, pausing just above his eyebrow and slowly letting his finger stroke down his cheek.

“Wasn’t so hard was it?” he said softly, Draco’s breath hitching at that lingering gaze and the tingling sensation Harry’s finger had left down his cheek “And now I get to spank you again whenever I like.” Harry grinned.

“Yes, well I’m getting you back for this.” Draco half glared, pushing back on Harry’s chest so they fell back together on the bed again, wrapping his arms around him and Harry doing the same, their body’s pressed closely and warmly.

“And how are you going to do that?” Harry asked, nuzzling his hair.

“Next time I’m topping.”

Harry’s eyes shot open, a rather worried smile appearing on his face, “What?” he chuckled nervously, “Draco you’ve never topped in your life.”

“And I want you to wear a skirt.”

Harry stared at him, before a wide grin spread across his face, “You’re surprised at me for spanking you, and now I find you have a cross dressing fetish?”

“Well I don’t know about a fetish,” came the soft, unchanged voice against his neck, “I’ve never seen you in a skirt before have I?”

Harry seemed to have lost the ability to speak no matter how hard he tried, before deciding to just laugh quietly and snuggled against him.

“Yeah, well, we’ll see about that.”

“You denied me sex for a whole day and then tortured me by not letting me come. I feel a little payback is quite acceptable don’t you agree?” Draco stated matter-of-factly, as if he was closing the deal on a business transaction.

Harry yawned, “Whatever,” he smiled, cuddling Draco closer and closing his eyes.

They stayed like that for a moment, their long day and tiresome exertions of the night suddenly crashing down on them at the same time. The air around them was cool, the room peaceful, and the comforting closeness and warmth of the one they each loved.

“Snugglebug.” came Harry’s grin.

“ _Shut up!_ ”

The End


End file.
